amo, amas, amat
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: —Tal vez el amarnos nos lleva un poco más cerca de la tumba (pero en el fondo siempre hemos tenido tendencias suicidas ¿no es así?) *H & BL* ADV: Ménage à trois? /¡Feliz cumpleaños Kenny!


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida. La frase «y todo esto es locura para el mundo» es fragmento de "Una Joven" de Ezra Pound.

 **Prompt:** 002\. «Come on, let me hold you, touch you, feel you» [Tabla "Blink 182"; minutitos]

 **N/A:** Para **Reveire** , aka, adorada hermana que me atormenta con globos. Porque se te quiere (con sinceridad). ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Hoy hasta dejo que me des un mordisco *emoji sugestivo* (?)

* * *

 **i. Ayato & Ken**

 **L** e gusta ensartarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula porque es lo más cercano a una emoción que ha de sentir por él. Ayato es alérgico a las muestras de afecto y recibir una le enerva la mente y le embulle el pulso, mostrando una mueca agria a cambio y un escupitajo de su parte como compensación.

El problema recae en que Kaneki por cada poro clama «Quiéreme, necesito que me quieras» y todo se va en picada debido a ello —igual que sus cuerpos que caen y ruedan por la alfombra entre patadas y gruñidos de un silencio que grita demasiado—.

Ayato lo lesiona, le arranca las pestañas y las cejas y los labios y un suspiro y Ken le rompe ciento tres huesos

(pues uno más significa la muerte y Ken no busca asesinarle

—no de esa forma piadosa al menos—). Es con él con quien puede permitirse sacar un poco de ese sadismo que esconde tras una eterna e inamovible sonrisa compuesta de tragedias diminutas, de calcio e impolutas. Es que Ayato no le pide perdón ni le ruega que sea delicado (eres un maldito quejica) y Kaneki llora alegrías ya que no debe preocuparse de destrozarlo y arrepentirse después.

«así que te partiré la boca y estará bien y ambos lo disfrutaremos, así me besarás con tu dolor».

 _¿De acuerdo?_

Pero hay una leve angustia que se le instala como una aguja-espada y su peso es más del que Ken es capaz de cargar, con su armadura de culpas ya le basta, y el nombre —bendito— de una doncella en la punta de su lengua (¿cómo te llamas Esperanza?). Aquel que degusta incluso cuando se encuentra con Ayato —y ese es, tal vez, otro motivo más para aborrecerlo—.

 **ii.**

Ken piensa que el Kirishima está compuesto de orgullo insípido y que es un niño rencoroso, más Ayato le clava sus ojos de alfiler y su piel de tela no sufre, por lo que la cavilación pasa a mejor vida y ellos se tiran al sofá. Desde que Kaneki lo trajo arrastrando tras escapar de un árbol en llamas, hogar de monstruos e infestado por palomas; y Touka debió encargarse de supervisar su recuperación

(de ambos) suele ser de ese modo.

Porque son tontos y aunque su aflicción sangre ellos prefieren ocupar el tiempo en otras cosas, menos mantenerse en reposo como deberían.

A Ayato le arde más la conciencia que sus huesos de puré y mantiene las tinieblas ocultas de su hermana cuando les visita en la habitación, negándose a siquiera a ahogarse en su ausencia.

En cuanto ella se retira se coloca a horcadas encima de Kaneki y su fisionomía fantasmal; le encaja los dientes en la vértebra y las uñas en el corazón (¿sientes mi calor Ojo Parchado?), incinerándose el hielo que es Ken, muy impaciente y tosco. Y se ríe.

(—pero eres tan frío).

Ríe muy adentro, en las entrañas, sin mover ni un músculo facial. Kaneki no debe preguntarle por qué si ya lo sabe.

«pues te padezco en cada articulación, y esta es la única forma en que puedes tocarme sin que regurgites la antipatía».

(y a ella jamás le haría lo que a ti).

(¡Sí, sí, sí!) El punto álgido es ese, resuelve.

Ayato lo humilla y Ken le devuelve la humillación y todo se mantiene en un secreto a voces, no obstante, ella es un cero a la izquierda, siempre intacta, con sus alas carcomidas y la pureza negruzca y chamuscada, siendo un sendero de mohín y cenizas el que desciende por sus mejillas de cerámica cuando se muestra triste (No me hieras hiriéndolo a él, estúpido).

Kaneki no consigue evitar imaginarla si Ayato está debajo —o encima— de él, porque son sus mismas caras diferentes martirios. Y él tiene muchísima amargura que alimentar y compartirle al mundo (y le falla la vista entre el sudor y la gula). Ayato no le reprocha, no directamente, le embiste con más violencia o se guarda para él solo su nebulosidad en egoísmo.

 **iii.**

— Pero debes ser duro, maldita sea, no te atrevas a tratarme con dulzura. No a mí —deja en claro.

«porque es ella a quien amas».

Ken le aprieta los muslos y empieza a devorar su mezquindad sin prestarle atención en lo mínimo, sólo para darle el placer de cabrearlo y un golpe en la nuca, arrancándole un par de cabellos y plumas, junto a un quejido tímido que se esconde en la esquina con vergüenza.

(no me veas, no me veas, no me veas…).

 _¿Por qué no me ves?_

Hasta que los dos se retuercen un tanto.

Liberan sus demonios entre roce y roce impregnado en sumisión dominante, estos retumban en las paredes y el piso y se fragmentan sonoramente. Con sus toques y sus blasfemias y el lenguaje de la tentación Kaneki responde a su oído «Te equivocas Ayato».

Más Ayato no quiere escucharlo terminar, prefiere hurtarle la respiración.

(— ¿Oh por qué será? —manifiesta él sardónico y vil.)

Lamiéndose después los restos de sangre que hacen de las sábanas blancas un océano rojo, Ken le muerde los párpados, con sutileza y por primera vez, dubitativo:

— Es que creo que te amaría incluso con tus manos alrededor de mi garganta (o especialmente entonces).

 **iv. Kaneki & Touka**

Luego se halla Touka.

—dulce y salada Touka. Monstruosa y bella Touka. Insensata y confusa Touka—. Con sus cantos discordantes y un pavor irracional a alzar vuelo, prefiere caminar en la tierra mancillando su hermosura desaliñada y perfumándose con café entre ceños fruncidos y patadas-rompe-corazones (y esternones). Touka con sus «No me dejes» y sus «No me molestes, idiota». Touka y sus sollozos apagados y sus risas aún más escasas. Touka y su mirada de avecilla sabia dentro de su ignorancia y una jaula cuyos soportes se pronuncian con _Ken_ y cuyos barrotes empiezan con _Kaneki_.

(porque el vacío que hay en mí eres tú)

(y yo tengo fe en ti y no anhelo que me quieras, anhelo que te quieras a ti mismo).

Kaneki no la comprende. Es todo un desafío leerla, escrita en un idioma más allá de su entendimiento. Sin embargo, a él le fascinan los libros complejos y enredados —aunque no tanto como enredarse él entre las piernas de Touka, en un suave vals sin música alguna excepto sus trastornados latidos—. Por ello la acuna y la trata con la delicadeza de la que carece el universo y le murmura quedo:

— No brillaré como el sol más me transformaré en tu luna. Y tú serás la marea que sobrevive por mi existencia y ha de añorarme pero jamás alcanzarme.

Y ella está dispuesta a amputarse un brazo para que lleve consigo una pata de la suerte, pese a que Ken la rechaza y sigue adorándola a su manera descompuesta.

— No lo hagas. No por favor —se recuesta en ella, como si de un manto se tratase—. ¿No notas que asustarse es en vano? Aquí estoy. Tranquila Touka-chan.

(yo te protegeré;

yo te abandonaré).

 **v.**

Con Ayato desfoga sus miedos, es Touka quien lo colma de paz. Le pasa los dedos por el torso desnudo y su veneno —suave, de terciopelo improvisado— lo sana a la par de que los fragmentos de vidrio de él (un chico-cristal) se le incrustan a ella por accidente.

Ken se disculpa y Touka le manda a callar, que no es importante. Y continúa acariciándolo.

Se toma su tiempo en cada cicatriz que se cruza en su recorrido aunque no haya nada (a simple vista). Le recita:

— Ésta fue hecha por Nishio-sempai, ésta otra por el creído de Shuu, ésta la causé yo en nuestros entrenamientos, ésta mi hermano, ésta… —y se detiene abrupta siempre cuando llega el turno de Yakumo Oomori, quien lo ha dañado (perturbado) más.

Lloran sus índices a través del tacto y Kaneki debe sostenerla fuerte para impedir su afán de convertirse en bailarina y caer del escenario con estrépito. Considera también que jamás podría abrazar a Ayato como a ella, no tan devoto, no con la certeza de que incluso su hambre es bonita.

Es que su clavícula es deleitable, empero no se trata del apetito correcto. Y cuando él se la come intenta que ella lo disfrute y ponga muecas de satisfacción entrecortada. Ken toma sus pechos de manzana muy maduros y frescos y explora la jungla de piel bajo sus faldas como niño curioso, a través de una ciudad de jadeos y estática.

Touka no deja de trazarle las cicatrices, el mapa de su hogar.

(Y no tiene miedo, no de ese demonio tuerto,

no de ese niño perdido).

Besan sus imperfecciones. Y se indagan, y se ansían.

—y se extravían en el cuerpo del otro sin salvación,

no es que pretendan ser rescatados tampoco—.

Ocurre ni muy rápido ni lento, sino en los minutos necesarios para demostrarse que no se han ido a ningún lado. Y ella tiene esta forma de presionarle las costillas con los pulgares al terminar. Que le balbucea «Tus grietas son mías igual, sabes».

(es por ti que el invierno se ha convertido en mi estación predilecta).

(es que en esa época Kaneki casi parece cálido).

Y Touka es la clase de joven otoñal que se marchita con la llegada del origen de su afecto, tan novicio.

 **vi.**

Quizá el mañana sea más amable que el ayer.

Ken está al tanto de las miradas fugaces que Touka le dedica (junto a cartas de prosa terrible en el reverso de las servilletas de Anteiku) cuando él se encuentra compartiendo cuarto con Ayato. Es indescifrable, con una especie de frustración. Él se baña en sus disculpas y el cabello cada vez más largo de ella se le enreda, en un intento pobre de asfixia.

«Y si tú murieras yo…»

Ayato se mofa y Ken lo ignora adrede, porque a Touka la ha de quebrar por error.

—y la subsana asimismo no únicamente en las noches sino en los días, sólo con enroscarse en su nombre. _Tou-ka-chan_ —.

(no te como entera pero me llena tu humanidad).

Ella es torpe al estimar. (En ese sentido se asemeja a su hermano; en ese y en sus ojos de brío y la tez lechosa y los dientes lápida y los dedos que Kaneki mordisquea con premura —los de él, y ella—). Ken se refleja en sus irises de niebla insondable, ahí donde chilla más potente.

«Quiéreme, necesito que me quieras».

Y Touka ya lo hace. Con sus pestañas efervescentes y los revoloteos de sus manos de cal cerca del ombligo (sin aventurarse a más abajo). Kaneki le provoca cosquillas al oído, al decir, sin hablar:

— Tal vez el amarnos nos lleva un poco más cerca de la tumba (pero en el fondo siempre hemos tenido tendencias suicidas ¿no es así Touka-chan?).

 **vii. Ayato & Touka**

Desde su perspectiva son como los infantes de Nunca Jamás.

(han crecido más no del todo, no lo suficiente). Y la costumbre de descansar cobijados en el mismo colchón es algo difícil de quitarse.

—más que las cadenas-alas plomizas—.

Touka lo obliga a cenar y no saltarse las comidas y le insulta porque no le permite acercarse tanto a él, enterrándose sus púas. Los minutos se vuelven horas y Ayato odia (desearla). Pero es caprichoso y terco y tampoco permite que se aparte —mucho— de su lado. El reloj incrustado a mitad de su pecho se avería cuando ella entra y sale por la puerta y Ayato entiende que no tiene reparación.

(Estoy descarriado, muy descarriado)

(¿qué opinas de pudrirte conmigo?)

Pero no. Touka es tan estúpida y tan azul y él prefiere mirarla a ella antes que al firmamento y tragarse sus penas de romanticismo cutre mientras le encaja los colmillos y garras en la espalda y ella evoca la nieve —nieve que se derrite, nieve salvaje, nievenievenieve—. Aunque Ayato la quema.

«A-ya-to».

(me incineras)

(¿seguirás abrasándome así?).

La pilla distraída para que no se la roben (no otra vez), y Touka patalea y se resiste, pero al final siempre yacen ambos en el futón, él aferrándose a ella, callados, y exhaustos. Porque el juego sinsentido no acaba.

— Y yo ya me estoy hartando de fingir —confiesa Touka. No obstante Ayato se hace el desentendido, excusándose con que su pelo es un menjunje de mosaicos negros y sólo por ello lo toca y lo olisquea.

(la ambrosía de su boca se le antoja cruel).

«Y no, no me veas con esa cara. Te lo prohíbo hermana».

— Me provocas a tratarte tierno.

 **viii.**

Ayato peca. Y cuentan las malas lenguas que hace más que dormir con su alma gemela (tan literal que prácticamente nacieron con los meñiques unidos). Es Touka su plegaria, su rezo, sus mandamientos, y los rompe todos.

—tanto como los alientos de ella, muy considerado—. Es que además Touka es la iglesia de la religión que él no cree y la que visita por complacerse a sí mismo, desorientado.

(y tú seguiste mi voz,

y no la hallaste en medio de la oscuridad,

así que la oscuridad se convirtió en ti).

Ayato peca. Y Touka lo perdona y todo está bien —retorcido—. Y se camuflan con tanta naturalidad en el otro que casi no se distingue quién es quién.

«Ah, aunque nosotros somos resquicios de una sombra, nada más». Y a donde quiera que vaya Ayato va Touka y sin embargo a donde va Touka está el chico marfil y Ayato siente el impulso de que ella clame por él, no Kaneki.

(¡sólo a mí, sólo a mí! ¡Préstame atención sólo a mí!)

Más es algo tarde. Ya se comparten muchísimas cosas, secretos —y él continúa siendo un malcriado, no lo puede evitar—.

Ayato peca. Al recrearla, al exaltarla, al susurrarle palabras aborrecibles y lindas y que Touka las corresponda casi por inercia con un: Me pesas en el ventrículo izquierdo, llévatelo por favor maldita sea.

Y que los dos estén más cerca de lo que jamás han estado incluso dentro del vientre materno.

Entonces Ayato siente que casi puede amarla sin moretones o magulladuras abiertas.

—es ése su peor pecado, el único imperdonable—.

 **ix.**

Y hay pétalos desperdigados en la habitación y en sus estómagos.

Y es todo tan caótico. Y Ayato con el calor provocándole estragos cuenta sus lunares mientras Touka aguarda que sus contusiones duelan un poquito menos para musitarle un «Te diré un secreto mocoso imbécil, yo te adoro» carente de valentía.

Antes de que aparezca Ken y sus sordos «Quiéreme, necesito que me quieras». Ayato ahí se concede el egoísmo de admitirlo.

(Ahora eres de él pero fuiste mía primero). Touka rezonga y molesta hace amago de irse más él la sujeta por el brazo. Y no hay más arrogancia, es débil y absurdo.

— Hermana tonta, no lo olvides (eres mi herejía favorita).

 **x. Ayato & Kaneki & Touka**

Es que Touka es la chica que no juega con sus muñecos de trapo, casi descuartizados casi cuerdos, sino que los remienda

y se deja comer por ellos de mil formas obscenas

y les besa las costuras

y les canta desafinada.

(—Porque tú eres mis insomnios

«pero Touka, yo sé que lo sueñas a él»).

Y todo esto es locura para el mundo.


End file.
